


santa baby

by brucewaynery



Category: Marvel
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, this is abt the time i found out that santa baby is abt a sugar daddy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery
Summary: Steve stares straight at Tony as he croons softly into the mic, hands curled around the stand.Santa, baby...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 42





	santa baby

Steve stares straight at Tony as he croons softly into the mic, hands curled around the stand.

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one thing, a ring_

He sways gently to the music, smiling a little when he sees Tony’s eye track down his body.

_I don’t mean on the phone_

A light blush falls over Steve’s cheeks when he sings that, the furthest he’s gotten from shameless all night. He tips his chin down, so he’s looking up through his lashes at Tony.

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Tonys eyes darken when he catches the implications, entranced entirely by Steve and Steve only.

_Hurry down the chimney tonight_

Steve’s lips are the sole focus of Tony’s gaze now, delightfully pink and bright, his tongue flashes, just as pink and bright, in his mouth. Tony knows he’s a goner when he meets Steve’s eyes again, lust blown and heady, like what he’s doing turns him on as much as it does Tony.

_Hurry, tonight_

As soon as Steve finishes, Tony stands up, deciding to ignore the wolf whistles from the extended team, and takes Steve by the hand dragging him toward their room.

“Hurrying?” Steve asks, smug.

“Damn right,” Tony near-growls, pulling him in for a rough kiss and rocking his hips into Steve’s, showing him his effect. “God, you’re incorrigible, you know that?”

“What you gonna do about it?” Steve asks cheekily, laughs turning into moans when Tony pushes him on the bed and does something about it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> send prompts to talesofsuspense!


End file.
